A Rose Wolf Halloween
by Cluny the Warlord 1992
Summary: By a stroke of luck, Ruby Rose is asked by Cypress Whitemane to go with him to the Vale Halloween Festival. In a night of fun, fright, candy and dancing, Ruby eagerly awaits what happens during a kiss under a full moon at midnight on Halloween (Melting the Ice AU One-Shot).


**Author's Note: Okay, I as I mentioned in my latest chapter of Melting the Ice, I'm doing a RWBY Halloween Fic. This is a one shot and there will be one, or three Christmas fics to follow. This fic will be minorly related to MtI and will focus on Ruby Rose and Cypress Whitemane. Please enjoy, Melting the Ice Chapter 24 – Snow Wolf's Fury will be out in two weeks.**

 **For those who've seen RWBY Volume 3, this is an AU type of thing I've been writing. Melting the Ice is a splinter AU I started back in December of last year and started publishing regularly shortly before Monty Oum's hospitalization and ill-fated passing (RIP). It's similar to Black Fuego's series, BLAD of RWBY and JNPR (look it up if you haven't already), in which Weiss is paired with a faunus she was friends with in her childhood (Black Fuego, I didn't know your series existed before I started, any similarities on character pairings are purely coincidental). Also, due to an event in MtI where Ren suffers a serious injury, he is limited to sign language and Nora and select others are able to communicate for him (Idea came to me before Neath Oum was announced as Ren's new voice actor, seemed like a good idea at the time so I went with it).**

 **There will be a few hints at future events in this story, not saying what ;) you'll have to read and pay attention to MtI to find out, yeah?**

 **Now, enough explanation, it's time for the seasonal stuff. Please read, enjoy, and have a Happy Halloween.**

* * *

Autumn leaves of red, golden yellow, and orange were beginning to fall. The campus of Beacon Academy and the town of Vale were decorated with streamers of black, orange, and white. Paper lanterns made to look like ghosts and ethereal creatures from Remnant's legends of old were hanging over the courtyard. Ruby Rose loved this time of the yard, the spookiness of Halloween brought her child-like spirit to it zenith. She skipped while clutching a small box from a high end costume shop in Vale, Fearful Pelts and Costumes, and hummed to herself.

"My costume is going to wow everyone this year, I just know it." She giggled. She'd been told she couldn't attend the Beacon Halloween Bash because she was only fifteen, no exceptions. She was about to hatch a plan to sneak into the party, but her form of a second chance for spooky delight and fearful fun came to her via her friend Cypress "Cy" Whitemane.

Cy was the little brother of her teammate Weiss Schnee's boyfriend, Rowan. According to him there was going to be a Halloween Bash in Vale, complete with trick-or-treating and a costume contest. "I have a knack for finding out the where and when for seasonal parties like this." The young wolf Faunus said, "So, u-um, I was wondering, would you like to come with me to the party, Ruby?"

Ruby pondered this. On one hand, Beacon's party was closer but it had alcoholic beverages and young adults doing young adult things that would bore the young huntress out of her skull. On the other hand, the party in Vale had no age limit, cool little booths and set ups for trick-or-treating, haunted house attractions for screams and squeals, a costume contest with a big prize, and the piece de resistance a haunted mystery treasure hunt in the Vale Historical District – also with a big prize. "Okay, Cy," She smiled sweetly, "I'll go with you. I've already got a costume planned out, and it'd be a real waste to me if I just sit in my room and watch scary movies all night. Plus I'm not going to pass on a night of fun and trick-or-treating with a certain young man I promised to wait for." She winked.

* * *

Ever since then she'd been working tirelessly, after she'd finished her homework, or a costume she'd based on a classic monster that had been the holiday's staple for years, a jaw-dropping female vampire costume. She'd sewn a black and red cape by hand, and fitted it with a spider web patterned high-collar neck. For a vampiric dress, she'd made a few modifications to one of her corsets for the bodice and fashioned a dress using patterns she borrowed from Weiss. "You're not thinking of sneaking into the Beacon Halloween Bash, are you?" The heiress asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope." Ruby said, "I asked Professor Ozpin if I could go to the All Hallow's Eve Festival in Vale."

Weiss' eyes widened, "And he approved this?" she asked.

"Yup," Ruby replied as she worked on adding a batwing effect to her cape, "Nora, Ren, and Luna are coming along too, and Ferrina is bringing Ashe."

Weiss was a bit annoyed at this, but part of her was glad that Ruby wouldn't be venturing out into Vale alone, "I hope you will have fun, Ruby."

"Costume contests, trick-or-treating, haunted houses, a Halloween Ball, and a mystery treasure hunt," Ruby said, "that to me _screams_ fun."

Weiss just grinned and rolled her eyes, "Of course you do." She smiled.

* * *

Cy was busy thinking up ideas for his own costume. He'd asked his brother, Rowan, for ideas of some scary, old monsters that hadn't been dumbed down by popular culture. "Well," The older Faunus said, "I'm doing a Wendigo. That's the most feared monster our family has in its history; giant, invincible, ungodly strong and inhumanly fast." He put down a horned deer skull headdress, "But for you, I know just the monster that can deceive and raise a few screams." He stood up and walked over to a shelf full of old books and pulled out a book entitled Shadow Creatures Lost to Time. He opened it to a page depicting a childlike monster with long claws, pale eyes, long nappy hair, and razor-sharp teeth. "Here we are, the Acheri. A malevolent spirit that takes on the appearance of a child, it's known for striking down adults after luring them away from public view and tormenting them." He grinned, "And with your semblance of intangibility, you can frighten anyone by running through and growling at them."

Cy looked at the pictures in the book, "It says here that the monster's supposed to be a little girl most of the time." He said.

"Hey, it can also be a ghoul," Rowan said, "same qualities. Only, they eat corpses and can't go intangible."

"Okay, ghostly little girl it is." Cy groaned.

"A little burlap sack to make a peasant gown, a pair of moccasins, prosthetic claws and teeth, and a big wig of nappy hair and we're all set." Rowan said.

"Thanks Rowan," Cy smiled, "you're awesome."

* * *

The two spent all week working on their costumes. Yang and Blake did help with a couple aspects of Ruby's costume. Blake provided Ruby with a pattern for forearm sleeves that attached at the middle finger. Yang helped Ruby to modify Ruby's boots to match the dress and cape. Weiss also volunteered to do Ruby's makeup. It took three days to finish it, and when it was completed she tried it on.

When she tried it on with Weiss' makeup job, the girl in red was taken aback. Her teammates looked her over with looks of awe. Ruby turned and put her back to the mirror and looked over her shoulder with a seductive look in her eye. She was frozen in shock. The girl in the mirror staring back at her was the picture of everything a vampiress was supposed to be. She turned her gaze to her sister and friends, "How do I look," she asked.

Weiss was at a loss for words. She knew that the girl in front of her was undoubtedly her team leader, but in her costume and makeup she looked like she could walk up to anyone and caress their cheek then lean in to kiss them only to turn her head and sink her teeth into their neck and drain the life out of them. Ruby then walked over and opened the box she'd picked up in Vale. Inside were a set of vampire teeth that had been molded to fit her canines. She carefully slipped her fangs over her teeth and turned toward her team. She grabbed the sides of her cape and swung her arms inward, up, and out in a mystifying fashion. "Come to me, children of the night," She said in smooth and silky voice, "your mistress calls for you."

The older girls were motionless. They felt their bodies go numb and heard their heartbeats echoing in their ears. "Woah, sis," Yang said.

"Ruby, I…" Weiss mumbled.

"Your performance as a vampire, it's…" Blake stuttered.

The young team leader put her arms behind her back, "What's wrong?" She asked, "Was it too corny?"

"No, Ruby," Blake said, "it was actually so believable that I was scared."

Weiss nodded, "I was literally paralyzed with fear," She said calmly.

"Me too," Yang said almost shaking, "you make a real terrifying vampire, sis."

Ruby took out her fangs and put them back in their case, "Thanks for all of your help, everyone." She smiled happily. She heard a beeping sound coming from her scroll, it was from Rowan.

'Ruby,

Have a look at what Cy's costume looks like.

~Rowan'

Ruby opened one of the attached files. She saw a picture of Cy in a messy wig, dirt on his cheeks. He wore a brown gown tied with a worn sash and moccasins. His arms were down in front of his body with his fingers partly curled. He looked like a helpless vagrant child from a bygone era. "Aww," Ruby said, "I thought Cy wanted to do something scary. He looks absolutely pitiful." She frowned but clicked on the other file. Her sad face changed as her eyes widened. Cy's sad face was now a mask of primal ferocity with stone grey eyes, hands with long claws and a mouthful of sharp teeth added to the fearsome appearance. "Nevermind," Ruby said, "look." She showed the picture to her team. They jumped in fear.

"That's Cy?!" Yang asked in shock.

"I never thought Cy would choose something like that as a costume." Weiss said.

"He's choosing an Acheri?!" Blake shivered.

"A what now?" Yang asked.

"A monster said to live in the mountains of Atlas," Blake replied, "it takes on the form of a little girl. Her coming is said to be an omen of death and great sickness."

"My guess is that Rowan helped Cy choose his costume idea." Weiss said, "He's greatly indulged in all things supernatural. Ghosts, ghouls, prophecies, demons, angels, you name it. He's like a cryptozoology textbook with arms, legs, and the cutest wolf ears." She swooned. Her scroll went off, it was from Rowan.

'Hey princess,

I bet my costume will terrify everyone.

~Your fearsome wolf

-xoxoxo'

Weiss gulped and opened the attached photo. She shrieked and almost dropped her scroll when she saw the image of the wolf Faunus in a deerskin headdress topped with a deer skull and antlers. He was wearing a pair of red contact lenses to emphasize the malevolent nature of the creature he was portraying. In his mouth was a set of dentures that mimicked sharp teeth and prosthetic claws on his hands.

Yang looked and said, "Woah, that would win a scariest monster prize compared to anything we're wearing."

"I never suspected that Rowan would choose a Wendigo." Blake said. The other girls looked at her inquisitively. She sighed, "It's a cannibalistic monster that's native to Rowan's family's ancestral home in Atlas' northernmost forests. It takes over its victims until it can manifest itself fully. Once it's fully developed, it expels the host's body and begins eating the nearest living people."

"Like a ghoul?" Yang asked.

"No, Yang," Blake said, "ghouls scavenge cemeteries and crypts and feast on deceased bodies and decaying corpses."

"I thought they ate people regardless," Yang said, "and that human food made them sick, except for coffee."

"That's the perspective as told by an anime, Yang," Blake countered, "albeit a good anime, but anime nonetheless."

"Should I send a picture to Cy?" Ruby asked.

"Definitely, Rubes," Yang said, "show your little ghoul his queen of the night."

"Was that a pun, or a seasonal themed attempt at flattery," Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

"Meh, a little of both," Yang smirked.

Ruby put her fangs in again, positioned herself in front of the window. She put on a vampiric smile that would beckon anyone who believed what she was to bend unto her will. She then placed one hand so her fingers were lightly touching just about her chest, while she stretched the other hand out like she was motioning a weak soul to advance closer to her. Blake was almost taken by the scarlet huntress' pose. The full moon out the window only added to her team leader's vampiric allure. She took Ruby's scroll from Yang and snapped a picture. When the she looked at the intensity of Ruby's performance still lingered in the air. Like the girl in the photo was calling out to her, casting a spell over her. "How does it look, Blake?" Ruby asked.

"T-t-take a l-l-loo-look for y-y-y-yourself." Blake stammered.

"Sheesh, what's with you, kitty cat?" Yang asked.

"Yes, Blake," Weiss asked, "this is so unlike you."

Blake crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't know what came over me," she said, "I felt like I was in a trance or something, like Ruby was a real vampire influencing my mind with her hypnotic gaze."

Yang and Weiss' eyes widened. They looked at the picture on Ruby's scroll. They felt the same force gripping them. The beautiful young woman looked like Ruby, but something about felt too much like the a paranormal monster to match the genuine article. "Wow," said Ruby, "I guess I pull this look off a bit too well."

"It's like there's a completely different person in that photo." Weiss said.

"I hope it doesn't the little guy feel mega uncomfortable." Yang added.

Ruby pressed send on her scroll.

'Rowan,

This is my costume. I call it Lady Nightshade.

~Ruby :3'

After a few minutes, there was a reply.

'LOL, Ruby that picture made Cypress look like a vampire's mesmerized servant. Nice one.'

"I think I broke Cy, guys." Ruby said.

"Aww," Yang said, "not even Halloween yet and you're already acting like the little monster you're dressing up to be."

"Actually," Blake said, "the vampiress is a monster that's known for being a seductress, luring innocent men to their doom. Some of them hypnotize men and stop them from aging using their powers. However, the men they fall in love with end up being bitten and turned into vampire servants."

"Woah," Ruby said mouth agape, "sounds romantic, in a spooky evil kinda way. What about… well, uh… I mean…"

"Spit it out, you dolt," Weiss scolded.

"What happens when they kiss?" Ruby asked with her eyes shut, "I want to know because of the Halloween midnight kiss thing."

"What midnight kiss thing are you talking about, Ruby," Weiss asked, "I've certainly never heard of it."

"There's a legend that says if you share a kiss with a person you love under a full moon, at midnight on Halloween and hold the kiss until the twelfth chime of the town clock tower," Blake explained, "your future with that person will be one of happiness. It also states that previous agreements regarding a relationship between the partners will come true."

"And I promised Cy that I'd wait until he was eighteen to date him," Ruby said, "I want this legend to at least help guarantee that I will live up to that promise." She took out her fangs and removed the prosthetic nails from her hands, "I don't want Cy to turn eighteen and find out that I've started going out with another guy. I can't smash his heart like that, I can't hurt him. It would… destroy me." She slid to down the wall and hugged her knees.

"Ruby," Weiss said, "I've know you all of the time I've been here at Beacon, and I can definitely say that you won't do something that hurtful to Cypress Whitemane. It's just not you. But, if you want to test this midnight kiss phenomena… I guess it couldn't hurt."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks, Weiss," she said standing up and carefully removing her costume. She gingerly placed the mystifying costume in a waterproof suit bag and hung it up in the closet. She then changed into her pajamas and sleep mask, "Well guys," she yawned, "I've got to visit Cy tomorrow to plan what we're gonna do for Friday night during the party. So, good night, lights out is in thirty minutes."

* * *

The next day went by without a hitch. After morning classes had concluded the students were allowed to venture out into Vale for last minute costume supplies. Team RWBY all went out, but Ruby went to see the decorating process. The scene was mind blowing. Ghostly paper lanterns floated through the air. Black and orange streamers zigzagged across the streets. Hei Xiong's club was even getting into the spirit. The spotlights had been fitted with orange and yellow light filters and the dance floor had the lights patterned like a giant pumpkin. Smoke machines were placed at the bottom of the steps leading to the dance floor. Fake cobwebs were laced over the railings with lifelike plastic spiders scattered throughout the cottony mess. Yang especially got a kick out of the fact that Melanie and Miltiades Malachite were dressing as witches.

Blake was a lamenting the fact that she was not going to be able to go into town. Her favorite book store was having a Halloween party and she was going to miss it.

Weiss was impressed by one thing over all. It was, of course, the amount of planning that had gone into planning the event. She knew the Vytal Festival took months of planning before the actual event took place. But for so much to be put into one minor holiday within a month, she was beyond impressed.

As the girls walked back to their room back at the dorms Ruby went to pay her "date" for the next evening a visit.

She knocked on the door and was met by Ferrina, "Oh, hello Ruby." she greeted, "What are you here for?"

"Hi Ferrina," Ruby replied, "I'm just here to see Cy before tomorrow."

Ferrina smiled, "I see. Hold on a second, I'll get him for you." She closed the door and was back a few minutes afterward with the young Faunus in tow, "Okay, here he is. Just don't keep him too long. I don't want Mr. Redwood getting back and seeing he's not here."

Ruby placed her hand over her heart, "I promise not to be too long." she said proudly. She walked with the now eleven year old Faunus to the courtyard. The colors of the leaves hypnotized them and they could barely contain their excitement. Tomorrow would mark their first Halloween they would be spending together, as a couple in the making. "Are you ask excited for tomorrow as I am, Cy?" She asked.

"Definitely," the young wolf Faunus replied, "it's going to be so much fun!"

"Before I forget," Ruby said, "what time does your dad want you home tomorrow night?"

"Well," Cy replied, "he actually gave me permission to be out after midnight tomorrow... as long as I'm with you." he blushed.

Ruby smiled, "I'll have you back a little bit after midnight, Cy." she held out her pinky, "I pinky swear."

Cy couldn't help but laugh, "You're more of a kid than I am, Ruby." he said, "But that's why I like you. Makes it a little easier to talk to you, ya know?"

Ruby hugged the Faunus boy, "Aww, Cy, that's so sweet of you."

The young Faunus felt his face grow hot from a fierce blush. "Y-you're welcome, R-R-Ruby."

Ruby chuckled, "I thought you were past being too shy to talk to me."

"N-not when you c-c-compliment me like that." Cy said trying not to stammer too much.

"Well, how do _you_ feel about the whole midnight kiss thing?" Ruby asked, "Just curious."

Cy's blush deepened. He yanked the hood of his sweater over his face, "Uh, um… I… well, th-th-that is… er… ya see… I-I-I-I uh…"

"Cy, I kiss you on the cheek all the time," Ruby huffed, "what difference is a twelve second kiss on the lips, under a full moon, at midnight, on Halloween?" She crossed her arms and pouted.

Cy only stood there and twiddled his thumbs, "Well," he mumbled, "i-i-if you want to try it... w-w-we can."

Ruby smiled, "Cy, if it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to..."

"N-no, no. I-I want to." Cy said, "I-in fact, I was going t-t-to ask you h-how you felt ab-b-bout it."

Ruby smiled, "You wanted to have your first kiss this Halloween, didn't you Cy?"

Cy swallowed hard, "Yes." He squeaked.

Ruby put her hand on his shoulder, "Well, I've got good news for you." She said, "You'll be sharing a kiss with the same beautiful vampiress who made you faint last night." She gave a wink.

Cy threw his arms around Ruby, "Seven years can't go by fast enough." he mumbled.

Ruby smiled and returned the hug, "I know waiting hurts, Cy," she said, "but it's moments between now and then that will make all that waiting worthwhile." They'd completed the circuit of their walk and ended up back at the room assigned to the Whitemane family. The huntress in red hugged the wolf Faunus, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

That evening, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were putting on the finishing touches to their costumes. Weiss chose something grotesque yet elegant, a zombie bride. "There's no reason I can't have some manner of regality and look gruesomely hideous at the same time." She said when Blake and Yang gave an impressed nod.

Blake had chosen to be a witch. She wore a slim black dress with yellow trim. Instead of a pointy hat, the cat Faunus decided to go with a dark purple cloak with her logo stitched in the back in white thread. "Blake, why aren't you wearing a pointy hat like most witches?" Yang asked.

Blake shot her a look of disapproval, "That's a stereotype, Yang." She said, "Real witches are like the Faunus. There are some that are evil and practice negligence while others practice healing in order to protect themselves."

"Oh, so you're a _good_ witch…" Yang said, "that's pretty cool, Blake." She shot her partner a thumbs up. Blake simply smile and rolled her eyes playfully.

"What are you supposed to be, Yang?" Weiss asked.

Yang chose to wear a black leather jacket over an orange blouse and a dark brown corset. A silver cross necklace hung around her neck. She also wore skin tight black pants and her usual pair of boots. Around her waist was a leather belt with seven foot long replica stakes. Strapped to the blonde's back was a crossbow prop and a leather-bound book with aged pages. Yang looked at her teammate and gave them a spunky grin, "I'm a vampire slayer, of course."

Weiss' eyes widened. "Wait," She said, "your cookies and milk addict of a hyperactive child sister is going out as a vampiress, and you're going to the Halloween Bash as vampire slayer? How does that even work?"

"Uh, sisters don't have to share everything, Ice Queen." Yang shrugged, "I mean look at you and Winter, she sweet and you're… well, you used to be…" She had to choose her words carefully, "a little less nice."

Weiss huffed, "Just be glad Rowan is in my life and changing me for the better."

"Speaking of your little sister," Yang said, "she's going to the Halloween Festival in Vale, right?"

"Yes," Weiss answered, "Penny's going with her. In fact, I remember Winter saying she's helping Penny with her costume."

"What's Penny going as?" Ruby asked as she entered the room. She stopped and looked at her teammates' costumes, "Let's see, zombie bride suits you well Weiss." Weiss was baffled, "I mean you look terrifying but also… Weissy." Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled, "Blake I have to say, that's a nice witch costume," she pulled a pentacle necklace from her pocket, "but this will make it more believable."

"Thank you, Ruby," The cat Faunus replied, "but wha..."

"It's a pentacle," Ruby said, "the five points of the star represent the elements of fire, water, earth, air, and spirit or ether. All good witches carried them in the stories I read."

"You astound me with that knowledge, Ruby," Weiss remarked, "and yet your grades in class are… mildly acceptable."

"Fantasy stuff just sticks better." Ruby said as she turned to her sister, "A vampire hunter? Really?" She deadpanned, "Oh well, it's you, girl of action."

Yang smirked, "And don't you forget it, Rubes."

"By the way, Ruby," Weiss said, "Winter is going as a snow spirit called a yuki-onna."

"Aww, that's a cute one." Ruby said.

"A spirit that lures men out into the middle of nowhere and freezes them to death, is cute?" Blake inquired.

"Yuki-onna do have a sense of beauty ," Weiss said, "some stories reveal her to spare young boys only to marry them years later after they make them promise not to speak of her."

"But the man does eventually speak of her, to her, and she reveals herself in her true form." Ruby said. "But she spares him for different reasons, like she wants him to look after their children while she's gone and melts away. It's pretty romantic, actually."

"It's more Romantic than Rowan's choice of costume." Blake said.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Blake?" Weiss asked.

"The monster Rowan's going as, the Wendigo," Blake said, "its heart is frozen because when it was human it committed the taboo act of cannibalism. It wanders the planet, even jumping across the bonds of time and space to find victims. It's forever hungry and eats the hearts of its victims in a vain attempt at regaining its humanity."

Weiss looked at Blake, "Rowan's different," she said, "you know that, Blake."

Blake nodded, "I know, but I'm just trying to look out for my friends. You can't Blame me for being concerned."

"I know Blake," Weiss said, "thank you for that."

* * *

Later that night, Ruby had an odd dream. She was in a large, immaculate room. It had an ornate bed, a fireplace, tall windows with silk drapes tied with tasseled ropes, and dark crimson walls. She looked around the room and found a painting hanging above the fireplace. "Beautiful isn't she?" said a velvety voice. Ruby turned around scared out of her wits. She saw a woman who bore her exact likeness. She had silver eyes, black hair with red tips and pale skin. On her head was a Beowolf sleep mask, she was wearing a Beowolf heart tank top and rose pajama bottoms. She was a pure lookalike of Ruby, only in her mouth was a pair of pearl white fangs. The girl's eyes widened causing her doppelganger to giggle, "You look surprised, Ruby Rose," She said, "Don't be frightened. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a vampiress, yes, but I'm not an actual one."

"What?" Ruby asked half disappointed.

"I am only a personality made by your costume," the girl said, "Lady Nightshade, I think you called me." She winked.

"So, why are you here?" Ruby asked.

"Just to get a look at you," Nightshade replied, "I have to say, I'm impressed. You're absolutely the picture of cute." She approached her slowly and inhaled through her nose, "And even your blood smells of sweet strawberries."

Ruby was a little weirded out by this, "O-okay. Thank you, I guess?"

"You're wondering why I'm _really_ here, yes?" Nightshade asked, "Well, it's to make sure you don't slander the name of the Draculina, the legacy of the vampiress. Also, I'm here to make sure that you make a certain wolf boy's fate tie into yours at midnight tomorrow." She winked. Ruby blushed, "You love him, don't you?"

"Kinda," Ruby rubbed her forearm, "but, he wants me to wait for him."

"A promise to wait for a young boy," Nightshade swooned, "that is indeed romantic. It also proves I'm right," She looked at Ruby, "for insurance that the kiss at midnight under the full moon will take place, I recommend that you hold his hand and tell him in your own way to trust you. That will work without fail."

* * *

Ruby was awakened by the rude beeping over her alarm clock. "Ugh, weird dream," She grumbled as she woke up. Weiss, Blake, and Yang were already awake. "What are you guys doing up so early?" Ruby asked.

"Ozpin gave an announcement on our scrolls," Yang said, "three day weekend."

"With the last minute preparations for the festivities tonight," Weiss said, "we, and by 'we' I mean Blake, Yang, and myself, are going to be helping out with set up. _You,_ Ruby Rose, are going to spend the day enjoying time with Cy, Penny, Winter, and Luna. Ren and Nora will be joining you this afternoon; Ferrina is going to be babysitting Ashe and getting her into her costume. The airship that will be taking you to Vale will be arriving just before sunset."

"I think Cy will want to see you and play a bit before the fun and games tonight." Blake winked.

At the very mention of the young wolf Faunus' name, Ruby shot out of bed and slammed the bathroom door. She got a quick shower and brushed her teeth and zipped into the closet putting on her hood and cape, Lolita style top and combat skirt, black leggings and boots and flew out through the door leaving a hurricane of rose petals in her wake. "Well… that was a thing." Yang said slack jawed.

"She must like Cy a lot." Blake said wide eyed, "I've never seen her move like that except for all you can eat cookies and milk day in the cafeteria."

"Oh, she likes Cy more than she cares to admit." Weiss said, "There's something about the Whitemane boys that catches the eyes of girls at a very young age. Rowan had that same effect on me." She swooned hugging herself and giggling like a fool.

"Didn't Rowan say you threw a rock at him when you first met?" Blake asked.

"It was a derogatory reaction to him sneaking up on me." Weiss said, "I remember him running to a hedge and peeking out from behind it. I think he was scared because of what I did, he was almost crying. I didn't think much of it, but then when all the tokens of affection came around and he saved my life the first time, I felt so foolish for my previous actions. I made friends with him, and then when I couldn't contain those feelings anymore…"

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Yang asked.

"In a moment of panic, yes," Weiss blushed.

* * *

Ruby walked into the courtyard, she was nearly tackled by and overly excited Cy, "Ruby!" The hyperactive Faunus picked the scythe-wielder up and twirled her.

Ruby couldn't contain her giddiness and returned the hug, "Cy, are you ready for the festival tonight." She asked as the young wolf Faunus put her down.

"Yes, I'm beyond ready." Cy said.

"Well, the airship taking us there won't be here for a little while," Ruby commented, "but until then, we can go get breakfast!"

"Race you there," Cy said running toward the commissary building. Cy was nearly in the doors when he felt Ruby's arms lift him up and set him down as the scarlet huntress rocketed toward the breakfast line, "Ugh, some days I hate when she does that." The annoyed wolf grumbled, "And after I gave her a majorly huge hug too."

"That's five times this month that I've beaten you, Cy," Ruby bragged as the young Faunus walked toward her moping. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Just once, I'd like to win a race against you," Cy said.

"Hey, once you learn to pass through people you'll win," Ruby said. Cy huffed, "Stop being so grumpy, Cy, or I'll go with someone else to the festival tonight."

Cy hugged her tight, "Pleasedon't, I'llbegood." He squeaked in fear.

Ruby giggled, "When are you going to realize I'm taunting you in order to toughen you up so Cardin and others like him won't get under your skin?" Ruby asked. Cy looked up at her in confusion, "Yang did that with me, and I ended up thanking her for it."

Cy laughed, "I know," he said, "two older brothers and an older sister. I'm over prepared."

They walked through the line and got their breakfasts. Pumpkin spice pancakes with whipped cream and crushed walnuts with bacon and eggs… and a bowl of strawberries. "So, Cy," Ruby said, "After breakfast what do you want to do?" She chomped down a strawberry.

Cy thought as he chewed slowly on a strip of bacon, "Well, we can't have too much fun, so how about a few card games?" He said, "I've got a box chocked full of them back in my room, and the library's pretty much empty today."

Ruby smiled, "Sounds like just what we need." She said, "Plus there are always a few books we can read."

They finished their breakfasts, headed to the Whitemane family's room, picked up the box of card games, and headed to the library. Cy was right, the place was empty. "Looks like we have the whole library to ourselves," He said.

"That sounds like something Yang or Sun would say." Ruby shivered in mock disgust.

"Try having Sycamore for a brother," Cy said, "the guy lives for weird jokes like that." They found a table on the second floor. Cy opened his Grimm Treasures box and revealed a treasure trove… of classic card games and a notebook brimming with rules for games that Ruby never knew existed.

"Wow," Ruby gawked, "I guess I know what you inherited from Rowan."

"Oh, trust me," Cy said, "Rowan and Sycamore have multiple boxes and field journals of card games, all overflowing with games."

"Woah," Ruby said, "how many games have they taught you so far?"

"Memory match, go fish, poker, blackjack, slapjack, cheat, and that's just the basic games." Cy replied.

"Well, I don't want to get my hand slapped," Ruby said, "Yang ruined slapjack for me, she gets hyper competitive at that game. That's kinda why Yatsuhashi plays when Yang plays slapjack."

"You let him play so Yang can swoon and not slap as hard, don't you?" Cy asked.

"Mhm," Ruby nodded.

"Sal-u-tations, Ruby and Cy," The two turned to see Penny and Winter walking toward them.

"Hi Penny, hi Winter," Ruby said.

"Hi Miss Penny, hi Winter," said Cy.

"What are you up to?" Penny asked.

"Getting ready to play a game to pass the time," Cy replied, "would you like to join in?"

"Sure," Winter nodded taking a seat across from Ruby, "What are we playing?"

"How about blackjack," Cy said getting out the notebook and read the rules aloud, "Okay, the rules are fairly simple: Each player starts with two cards. The first card is face down and the second card is face up. The hands must stay on the table. The object of the game is to get a total of twenty one or at least get a total close to twenty one. And since I have the most experience, I'll be the dealer." He dealt out the players' hands first and then dealt his own.

Ruby asked, "What are we going to be betting with anything?" Ruby asked.

"We're all friends here," Cy said, "I wouldn't want to take anything from you all."

Winter tapped on the table, "We could bet using something like combat or lessons at being huntresses."

"I think that could work…" Cy said, "one problem though." The three looked at him, "There'd be no professors with a schedule free enough to help teach us."

"Would you settle for a weapons smith?" The group turned to see Tesla Viridian strolling up to them.

"Do you think Professor Ozpin would allow that?" Ruby asked, "I mean, you're the one who repairs the weapons for all the students."

"I do take a three hour break in the evenings." Tesla replied. "I'm okay with that."

"Thanks," Cy answered.

"No problem." Tesla laughed, "Now, if you all will excuse me. I've got a few books I need to check out for a decoration piece I've been asked to help with for the festivities in Vale tonight."

Penny called to him, "Would you like to meet up tonight after you're finished with your contribution to the festivities, Tesla?"

Tesla stopped and turned around smiling, "Yeah, I'd like that a lot, Penny. I'll see you then." He held a hand over his heart, "I promise."

* * *

The hours had passed by quickly, enough for seven hours and a light lunch and countless numbers of blackjack hands, inevitably, Winter won most of the hands and ended up with fifteen lessons. Ruby and Cy decided to pool their wins and combine them for fifteen lessons as well. Penny, brilliant an android as she was only got twelve lessons, but her friends agreed that lessons for only twelve days while they took fifteen. So after a few minutes of talking it over with her, Penny agreed that fifteen lessons was the best option.

The group left the library and headed to their rooms to put on their costumes and get ready for their trip to Vale. Ruby was done first, "Okay, Nightshade," she said looking in the mirror, "wish me luck."

As the costumed huntress turned to leave she could have sworn she heard someone say, "Best wishes, Ruby Rose." She turned to face the mirror, but no one was there. She was a little creeped out by this, but she simply dismissed it partly as her nerves getting the better of her.

Walking down the halls, Ruby felt butterflies in her stomach. She figured it was from going to a major public event dressed as a creature that directly contrasted with her personality. The real reason was that she was excited to spend the evening past midnight with the only boy she'd ever developed feelings for. She'd been hanging around with Cy after classes ever since his family had been staying at Beacon, playing games, tuning up her weapon, going out on little dates around the campus.

There was also one night, the night the young Faunus turned eleven, where they'd snuck into the student kitchen for cookies and milk and ran into each other by accident. That night would actually mark when the scythe-wielder developed pseudo-romantic feelings for Cy. Seeing his light green eyes in the moonlight made something in her move toward him and gently wrap her arms around him. They sat down and talked for a bit, munching on cookies and drinking milk. When they reached for the last cookie, their hands bumped. This caught their attention as they locked eyes and smiled subconsciously entwining their fingers, enjoying the mild warmth and staring into their eyes. After an hour or so, they stood up, put the dishes away and Ruby walked the young wolf to his room.

That night before they parted ways, Cy turned and hugged Ruby as though he begged for her not to go. Ruby hugged the young Faunus with the same feelings of warmth in her chest. She felt her heart glow with a passion and intensity that rivaled even Yang's semblance. The pair never felt closer to each other than they had in that moment. They pulled away from each other, their faces were both bright pink and they were smiling only shooting sideways glances at one another. They quietly waved goodbye as Cy used his semblance to ghost through the door. Ruby walked back to her room. Stopping in a moonlit room half-way back to her dorm she sighed. Holding her hands up over her heart, she silently to herself with a huge toothy grin and rocketed back to her dorm, carefully went through the door and painstakingly made her way back to bed. Since then, they've been quiet, not mentioning what happened to anyone.

* * *

Ruby was sure she was the first to reach the landing bays. The guards that General Ironwood had placed at the gates saw the redhead huntress and were immediately thrown for a loop. "Looks like you went all out, ma'am." One guard remarked.

"Yup." Ruby nodded with a smile.

"Waiting for the ship to take off?" The second guard asked.

"Yes," Ruby said, "am I the first one here?"

"No ma'am,"

"The others are on the ship waiting on you."

"Huh, already?" Ruby asked. The guards nodded and escorted her onto the ship. She was brought to a VIP area, where her friends were waiting.

Suddenly, a pair of hands went over her eyes, "Guess who," a mystery voice said.

Ruby giggled, "I know it's you, Cy." She carefully turned and hugged the wolf Faunus gently resting her forehead on his and staring into his green eyes.

Cy stared back into Ruby's almost glistening silver eyes. Nora never missed the chance, "Just kiss already."

"'Nora, behave.'" Ren signed as Ferrina translated.

Ruby and Cy were too busy to notice Nora's comment. A kiss sounded like a wonderful idea, but without saying a word the two agreed to save it for midnight. Their first actual kiss would be more special that way. They gently released each other and turned to the other members of the cabin. Ruby took this time to look over their costumes. "Ren, that's a very enlightened looking monk costume." The silent warrior was wearing his hair in a slick-back ponytail with a green robe and gold sash and black slippers. The boy smiled and bowed. "Ferrina, you make one incredibly ab…solved paladin." Ferrina drew a sword prop that Tesla had helped her forge, "And that sword… can I get a picture to swoon overitlater, prettyplease?" Ruby's voice rose as high as it could as she got her scroll out of a leather bag hanging from her bodice.

"Go ahead, oh Queen of the Night," Ferrina said striking a pose.

Ruby was nearly foaming at the mouth at the detail work on the sword. She snapped a picture on her scroll. Lucky for the scythe-wielder she was wearing smear-free water resistant apple flavored lipstick, she dabbed a red handkerchief on her lips before she admired the detail in Ferrina's armor. It was shining silver and polished gold with a red satin cape with hand embroidery work flowing from her shoulders. Topping her head was an immaculate silver headpiece with a crystal at the front.

Next, Ruby turned her attention to Nora and Luna. The two girls were raver fairies with brightly colored wings glow in the dark paint spattered on pink tank tops, kandi bracelets on their arms, pink and blue butterfly wings painted on their faces, lavender colored shorts and rainbow colored fuzzy legwarmers. "Raver fairies, you two going to dance tonight and kiss," Ruby asked with a wink. The hyperactive couples smiled and held each other's hands. Ren just smiled and rolled his eyes.

Ruby turned her attention to Winter. The twelve year old girl's face was white with blue to show what she was. Her silver-white hair was done up in a bun with side bangs. She wore a beautiful white kimono with blue snowflake patterns accenting it and an ice blue sash around her waist. On the young girl's fingers were prosthetic claws made to look like icicles. On her feet were a pair of elegant dark wooden sandals. Ruby smiled and said, "Winter, you look positively cute for a Yuki Onna." In response, Winter held her sleeved hand up to her face and fluttered her eyelashes. Ruby wanted to squeal so much at the young girl's adorable display. But Penny's costume caught her attention. A silver dress with green accents and a pair of grid patterned wings. "You're a cyber fairy, right Penny?"

"Yes, I am," Penny smiled, "thank you for noticing."

"You certainly look beautiful," Ruby smiled.

"Do you think Tesla will notice, Ruby?" Penny asked while simulating a blush.

"I'm positive he will." Ruby replied, "He'd notice you if you were dressed in a fur suit."

"I'd overheat if I wore one of those." Penny said.

"'Tesla will overheat when he sees how incredible you look.' Oh will he ever." Nora said as Ren signed.

"Then I will be sure to bring him something to cool down with." Penny said.

"Are you going to kiss him at midnight?" Luna asked.

"Why midnight?" Penny asked.

"There's a story going around Vale that if you share a kiss with someone you truly care about, under a full moon on Halloween," Cy started.

"Your destinies will be intertwined for the rest of eternity." Ruby finished.

"I guess you two are going to share that kiss?" Winter asked.

"So are we, right Luna?" Nora asked.

"Yup." The kitten Faunus replied.

"What about Ren?" Winter asked.

"'I'm not sure.'" Ren signed as Luna translated, "'I suppose I'll let things play out the way they will.'"

"Does it have to be a kiss on the lips?" Winter asked.

"As long as it's returned," Luna said, "that's what I heard. The rules are, on the forehead for friends, on the cheek for family, and on the lips for lovers."

"Ren if it's all the same with you," Winter said, "I'm not going to let you miss out on this. As a friend I promise you that."

"'Thank you, Winter.'" Penny translated for Ren, "'That's very sweet of you.'"

Ruby smiled and looked at Ashe, "Ohmigosh, how adorable." She held her hands over her mouth to hold her squeals at bay. The six year old had on elf ears and a blue to green wig with a waterlily courtesy of her big sister, Ivy and her semblance. She wore a light-green leaf pattern gown and woven leather sandals with a woven tiara with branches that looked like small antlers – also courtesy of Ivy. Ruby could barely speak but she managed to get out, "Ashe you've got to be the cutest little nymph I've ever seen."

Ashe clung to Ferrina and shyly smiled, "Thank you Miss Ruby."

" _So cute,"_ Ruby thought as the airship took off and the festival goers took their seats.

* * *

The Vale City Square was decorated to perfection. There were hay bales with jack-o-lanterns placed on them lining the streets corners. The students were in awe and couldn't wait to go off and do what they wanted. Ferrina thought it best that the group dispersed and do what wanted. Ruby of course went with Cy and Penny. Ren went with Nora and Luna to keep Nora under control. Ferrina was left with Winter who volunteered to keep an eye on Ashe. "We'll rendezvous back here when they start the Costume Contest." The paladin said, "From there we'll participate and then after the winners are announced, then we'll participate in the Mystery Treasure Hunt and the Beating Heart Dance. Then at midnight, those willing will participate in the kiss. After that, head back to the airship and return to Beacon. Understood?" Cy, Ruby, Penny, Luna, and Nora saluted while Ren and Winter nodded. "Alright, it's five o'clock, the contest is at seven, the scavenger hunt is at eight, and the dance is at ten-thirty. I'll see you at a quarter to seven, that way we can sign up for the contest." She picked up Ashe and started walking down the street with Winter in tow, "Come on sweetie," she said in a motherly tone, "let's go get you some candy and other goodies."

Storefronts had stations for collecting candy, cookies, small novelty toys like black and glow in the dark Anansi rings, etc. Cy was drawn to the wooden buckets where people could try their hand at bobbing for apples. Ruby giggled a little, "You're as bad as I am with strawberries, Cy."

"I can't help it," the young Faunus said, "my mom always used to take my apple picking before she passed out. Apples remind me of her, she made the yummiest applesauce I've ever tasted." He brought up a list on his scroll, "She left her recipes for my siblings and I to use anytime we want to try them."

"Remind me to help you with some when I'm not too busy." Ruby said.

Cy couldn't help but sniff the air, "Did you have apples at any time today, Ruby?" He asked the vampiress, "'Cause I can smell apples on your breath."

"It's just the apple flavored lipstick I put on for this costume." Ruby winked.

Cy blushed, "I _really_ can't wait until midnight now."

"And do I smell strawberry ChapStick?" Ruby asked.

"Uh… Yes." Cy said shyly.

"I hope it's waterproof." Ruby said, "Because we're going to bob for apples."

The young pair walked over to the barrels and Cy removed his wig revealing his wolf ears to the man at the game and Ruby removed her fangs. A small crowd had gathered around them and watched as the two dunked their heads into the water and, embarrassingly enough, came up with an apple in their mouths. It was the same apple. There were _ooh's_ and _ah's_ from the crowd followed by Ruby releasing her bite from the apple and going in for a second apple. She released the second while simultaneously taking a bite out of it, "Using Creschent Roshe hazhe given me shome… _amazhing_ aim." She bragged.

"And cute helpful shide," Cy mumbled with a mouthful of apple while donning his wig.

"I heard that," Ruby teased with a wink causing the wolf boy to blush fiercely. "Come on, let's go see what there is to see."

"Well," Penny said while checking her scroll, "there is a haunted house attraction that opens in ten minutes over on the other side of the square."

Ruby and Cy looked at each other, "I think a few frightsh is a good shecond shtop." Ruby said with a mouthful of apple.

"Then let'sh do it!" Cy said.

"Banzai!" The two said as they and the android ran across the square to a building made to look like a darkened old house with strobe lights and fake cobwebs and smoke machines. They walked in and were almost disoriented by flashing light. They went down the first hall, one room staggered on either side, with a flashing light at the end of the hall. They were scared out of their minds when a man in an evil clown with dark eyes and sharp teeth popped out from behind the doorway and growled and laughed maniacally at them. Penny had never felt fear until that moment… she didn't like it _that_ much, but it was a good experience. They ran down the hall and were terrified by a trio of zombies. As they reached the end of the hall, they stopped and Cy motioned for Penny and Ruby to wait as he walked out and was engulfed by a plume of smoke.

The actors saw the costumed Faunus looking innocent, they all moved toward him. Cy glanced over to Ruby who activated the motion sensors on the smoke machines. The plumes engulfed the Faunus boy again and he was gone when the cloud dissipated. In his place, was Ruby, in character as the fearsome vampire, Lady Nightshade, "You dare to threaten one of _my_ children of the night?" The scythe wielder pointed an accusing finger at them. The actors smiled and laughed at this, "Then feel. Their. Fury." Ruby hissed as she brought her cape forward and activated the motion sensors on the smoke machines and combat rolled out of the cloud. No one was in the hall now. The actors scratched their heads as they heard Cy drop from the ceiling and growled at them. They freaked out and ran screaming out of the haunted house.

On the other side of the house, Ruby and Cy were laughing hysterically. "And did you see the looks on their faces when you dropped in from the ceiling?" Ruby snorted, "That was too good."

"No, no, no," Cy gasped, "the icing on the cake was your whole 'feel their fury' bit. That was perfect."

Penny was lost on what the two. "I fail to see what was so funny about that." She said, "Was not the whole purpose of the haunted house to scare us?"

"I've seen people scare the actors in haunted houses all the time at the Atlas Halloween Gala of Ghouls." Cy said, "They ended up working there."

"So, you were hoping to work at the haunted house?" Penny asked.

"No, I was just saying there _is_ a potential bright side to scaring people in a haunted house." Cy replied.

"Well, we only spent fifteen minutes in there," Ruby said, "what else are we going to do?"

"I think a little trick-r-treating is in order." Cy decreed.

"Alright," Ruby said zipping off to get to bags and coming back, "then let's go."

"Banzai!" Penny declared waving her wand.

"Yeah!" Ruby and Cy said throwing their fists up.

* * *

The next hour and a half went by smoothly. The group had managed to grab three bags full of treats since Penny had volunteered to carry an extra bag half of the contents going to both of her friends. Ruby did have to explain the procedure, simple as it was, and reassured Penny that there was hardly an incident in which a trick had to be played. Penny felt more at ease about the holiday ritual as a whole. She loved the idea of helping her friends get the most out of their experience, it made her artificial heart glow. Ruby and Cy each ate a caramel apple with toasted almonds. "Why do people trick-or-treat every year?" Penny asked, "This concept is lost to me."

"I think the treat thing is used to keep kids from being bad." Ruby said.

"All I know," Cy said, "is that if a person does not get a treat, they have to play a trick. That's what Sycamore told me."

Ruby chuckled, "I'm glad you take more after Rowan than Sycamore, Cy. I think the noble but shy guys are cuter than the showoffs." She winked and the young Faunus blushed and smiled.

"I figured I'd run into you three here." The trio turned and saw Tesla dressed in a Steampunk aeronaut costume complete with twin electro pistols, a cabby hat and goggles, and vest.

Penny marveled at the intricacy of the outfit, "You look, um, very dapper this evening, friend Gizmo."

"Many thanks, milady." Tesla bowed, "Are you gentlefolk enjoying the festivities this evening?"

"Yes we are." Penny smiled.

"Oh we're definitely are." Cy nodded.

"Yup." Ruby said.

Tesla took out a pocket watch and said, "I'm sorry to cut my visit so abruptly, but I really must be off to assist with the costume contest. Fair thee well my friends, and fair Penny, I shall see you at midnight." He winked and headed off to the stage area on the opposite end of the square.

Penny smiled, "Looks like Gizmo wants to share a kiss with you, Penny." Ruby said, "You're going to have an entwined fate too." She gave a wink.

The android was sheepishly smiling, "I suppose you're right, Ruby my friend."

They walked over to the stage and met up with the others. Ashe had gotten a decent sized bag of treats. Most of the contents of the bag they had was just fruit snacks and a few apples and a toothbrush from the dentist. "I wanna grow up big and strong like Auntie Ferrina, Weiss, Nora, Luna, Yang, Pyrrha, and Miss Ruby." she said adamantly, "And I wanna be on Pumpkin Pete's cereal boxes too."

Ferrina giggled, "Well, sweetie, remember what the dentist told you."

"Brush your teeth every day!" Ashe chirped.

The group laughed at this and headed to the registration table. They asked the man at the table what the rules were. He told them, "It's fairly simple, we've combined the solo and teams division this year to make things flow smoother. Costumes will be judged in the following categories: Craftsmanship, Creativity, Character, and Showmanship. Contestants will try to earn a score from one to ten in each category. In the event of a tie, we will have the two entries that are tied put on a skit. Whoever does the best, in that minor contest, will be declared the winner. Now, are there any further questions?" The group shook their heads, "Very well."

The group signed up in the following order Ren and Winter, Ruby and Cy, Luna and Nora. Ferrina went solo while Penny sat with Ashe in the audience.

The announcer called them out one group at a time. Ren and Winter dazzled the crowd with their costumes. Ruby and Cy had the crowd mystified until the scythe wielder motioned to her young teammate to unleash his scary side. The audience screamed and cheered as Cy showed his prosthetic claws and game face with aura reactant contacts that made his eyes turn stone grey. Next up were Luna and Nora who raised cheers and laughter. Finally, Ferrina took the stage with a righteous presence. The crowd screamed at how well the warrior's armor shone brilliantly.

The judges got through the entrants, and went into the individual questions panel. Each costume got an close up inspection, the costumes they were most interested in were Ren's, Winter's, Ruby's, Cy's, and of course Ferrina's. Nora and Luna did feel bad, at first, but they were then caught up in ideas for Christmas – the other contestants looked at them and were given an explanation from their teammates not to question their ways of thinking, for their own good.

After nearly twenty minutes of judging, evaluating, number crunching, and delicate thought the judges decided on the winners of first, second, third, and a runner up. "For good effort and being so spirited in spite of the events of tonight, the runner up title and one hundred lien a piece goes to the team of Nora Valkyrie and Luna L'Amour, the raver fairies!" The judges announced. The crowd clapped as Nora and Luna ran onto the stage and accepted their prizes.

There was a heartfelt moment as Nora hugged the kitten Faunus tightly. "Ahem, next up, third place and two hundred fifty lien a piece goes to Lie Ren and Winter Schnee." The pair modestly came to the stage, accepted their trophies and prize money, bowed to the judges and the audience and went over to join their friends.

"The next prize goes to our second place solo contestant. This and first place were difficult to determine, so many high quality costumes to choose from." The lead judge, Andrew Blackwater, said, "But after much thought, and careful consideration, the second place trophy and five hundred lien goes to Miss Ferrina Ochre, the Atlesean Juggernaut. I tip my hat to you." The judge in pirate garb said as he took off his hat and regally bowed to the paladin brilliantly shining armor. Ferrina accepted the prize and headed to join the other winners."Congratulations." Andrew said, "Now, the reason why Miss Ochre was chosen to take the second place title, was because of the fearsome spirit of our first place recipients. That and the one thousand lien cash prize go to both Cypress Whitemane and Ruby Rose!" The crowd screamed in excitement as the vampiress and her Acheri friend strode to accept their prizes.

"Congratulations to both of you." The next judge, Yín Han, said, "Our next event will begin in ten minutes at the Olde Towne district entrance. But let's hear it one more time for our winners and runner ups." She waved her hand in the winners' direction as the crowd exploded into thunderous applause. The winners all linked hands and bowed and walked off the stage.

* * *

The group took five minutes to run back to the ship and put their prizes away before they bolted off to the Olde Towne district of Vale. Once there the host of the event, a middle aged dog Faunus named Baskerville Grey, explained the rules, "Ladies, gentlemen, students of Signal and Beacon, children of all ages, the treasure hunt is about to begin. The rules are as follows you will divide up into teams of no more than three. Solo participants are allowed… but the last whippersnapper to go solo ended up suffering a mental break. He's still in therapy to this day." The children started laughing, "Anyhow, break up into teams. Communications on your scrolls _will_ be monitored by volunteers from the Vale PD so there is _no_ collaborating with other teams. Use the maps on your scrolls to calculate the fastest routes between each point. Semblances are only to be used _only_ as a last resort, Miss Rose." Ruby giggled sheepishly.

"What about a semblance that allows you to walk through walls?" Cy asked.

"If it's a semblance," Baskerville said, "it's only to be used as the _last_ option to be used."

"Fair enough, please continue, sir." Cy said.

"Right," Baskerville said as he scratched the back of his head, "oh yes, the lists your teams have will have the letter A, the letter B, or the letter C on it. The A's will start here in the Olde Towne square, the B's will start at the old mill, the C's will start at the cemetery at the edge of town. I warn you, it's not called a _Mystery_ Scavenger Hunt for nothing, so there will be people who will try to stop you. The ones with the C lists, prepare for the most frightening path. Now, without further adieux, let us begin." He grabbed a bugle he had slung over his shoulder and blew it, "Be off on your merry ways young ones."

The group divided up into teams. Ren went with Nora and Luna again for the safety of the people trying to stop them. Winter went with Ferrina to once again watch Ashe and make sure she wasn't scared. And that left Penny to go with Ruby and Cy. "Come on guys, let's go win this thing!" Ruby declared to her team, "Banzai!"

* * *

So in a horrifying turn of events, Ruby and her group ended up with the C list. Ruby was beside herself with anxiety. "Argh, why did I trust Nora?" She groaned, "She knows I hate graveyards, unless it's my mom's grave on Patch, the only thing that haunts that headstone is my mother's ghost, andsheusuallyshowsupinmydreams."

Penny tapped on Cy's shoulder, "What is Ruby talking about, friend Cy?"

"Well, Penny," Cy said, "remember how my brother's semblance is astral projection?"

"The ability to manifest a portion of one's mind in the physical plain while leaving the body in a meditative state," Penny said, "yes."

"Yeah," Cy said, "Well, my brother got my mother's spirit to bring Ruby's mom's spirit to Ruby's mind. Now she's literally there all the time."

"Something like that is an advanced technique," Penny said, "but it isn't impossible."

"Rowan knows a handful of advanced astral projection techniques," Cy said, "when he's not training with his weapon or practicing his martial arts, he's meditating under a waterfall to help him build up his aura control."

"A crude, yet highly effective method," Penny said, "I've read about people gaining high levels of aura control in a few years, it also increases the output of your aura by a considerable amount."

"And the whole leave a spirit in someone's head thing is pretty good too." Cy said, "I mean I wish there was a way for them to actually still be alive, but I guess beggars can't be choosers."

Ruby heard this and tried to calm down, _I sure wish mom were really here, 'cause I really do hate graveyards._

"Hey, Ruby," Cy said as they reached the cemetery gates, "It says on the list that we can start once we reach the gates we can officially begin."

Ruby sighed uneasily, "Okay, Cy, in that case go ahead and open it."

Cy unfolded the packet of clues and read it aloud, "Fate has dealt you the most harrowing of tests. The scene is set for you to unearth the most terrifying of the challenges along the way, from vengeful spirits to ruthless gangsters." The team of three looked up the path leading to the gates and saw faint glimmer of flashlights heading in their direction, "To start your hunt, move twelve rows in from the gate and seven in from the left. From there, look to the northeast and head in that direction. Keep all light sources low."

They slipped in through the gate and quickly walked up twelve rows. "Okay, twelve in," Ruby whispered, "now where do we go left or right?"

"The clue said from the left." Penny said.

"Then that means we go to the right," Cy added, "that way when we look at the headstone, the road to the entrance will be on our left."

Ruby smiled, "Alright, let's do it. Good thing the headstones are high enough we can hide where we are." They walked and counted seven tombstones. On the seventh tombstone, Ruby took out her scroll, "Okay, lemme bring up the compass," The hologram needle pointed north. Ruby set it at the cement base and carefully adjusted the translucent bezel it so the needle that the N on the compass pointed northeast. Knowing the grave stones were too tall to see over, Ruby turned to Penny, "Penny, let me up onto your shoulders and face northeast. I have a feeling it may help us find the next clue."

"Smart thinking, Ruby," Cy said.

"Certainly, Ruby," Penny knelt down and let the vampiress sit on her shoulders. The android stood upright again and turned to line up with northeast on her internal compass.

Ruby squinted and stared into the distance. She could hear the voices of the other participants headed their way. Then in dark she made out the silhouette of a mausoleum three hundred yards away from the tip of her nose. "Penny, I think I found it," She whispered as the android knelt down to let the vampiress off. "There's a mausoleum not too far from here," if we weave follow this row of tomb stones and follow the road, we'll be there in no time if we run."

"I see no faults in your plan, friend Ruby." Penny whispered in reply.

"Then let's stop talking and get going." Cy murmured. They took off, leaving the other competitors in the dust.

* * *

Ren, Nora, and Luna had gotten their hands on a letter A clue, they made their way to the statue at town square. Their clue told them to face the plaque at the foot of the statue and turn to the left. There, they counted off fifty paces and ended up at the front steps old town hall. They searched around that area until Ren found a slip of paper in a lion statue's mouth. He unfolded it and whistled for his two teammates. They went over to the monk and Nora praised him, "Awesome, Ren, you found the next clue."

'Nora, keep your voice down,' Ren signed, 'we don't want to draw attention to our fellow competitors.'

"Whoops," Nora whipered, "sorry, Ren. Kinda forgot."

"What's the clue, Ren?" Luna asked.

'Facing the steps of the town hall, turn to your left.' Ren signed with one hand, 'Follow the road until you reach the old fishing port. From there, a single lamp will light your way.'

"Well, what are we waiting for," Luna said, "let's go." Ren put the clue back in the lion's mouth and ran with the two girls in the direction indicated by the clue.

* * *

Ferrina, Ashe, and Winter ended up in the B group and found their first clue, in the basement of the old mill. It told them to head to the old hospital and look for a tile with the Beacon Academy seal on it. The clue under the tile pointed to the old livery stable. There, Ferrina looked on the first floor while Ashe and Winter looked on the second floor.

At first, Ashe was scared until Winter gently told her, "Ashe, I know you're afraid because you're small. But guess what, there's one animal that _all_ of the monsters in the world fear, more than anything else. Do you know what animal that is?" Ashe shook her head, "It's the wolf, the common ancestor of all dogs on Remnant. Beowolves and Ursae see them as the biggest to their territories. They're smarter and hunt better than any other animal, do you know why?" Again Ashe shook her head, "Because the young ones learn from their parents and their siblings. You're the youngest of your brothers and sisters and I'm guessing you're the youngest of all your cousins too." Ashe nodded quickly, "That means, your dad, sister, and brothers have told you stories of how brave they were when things were scary." Ashe nodded again, "You've learned how to be brave and I'm sure you know what that means." Ashe shook her head, "It means you're scarier than anything that hides in the dark. You're a nymph, and nymphs can cast spells to trick the bad things. You ready to be a brave nymph and come back home with a good story to tell your brothers?" Ashe balled her fists, brought them to her chest and nodded furiously, "Then let's go find that clue."

The young girls climbed to the top of the ladder and searched everywhere. Ashe ended up finding the clue by a stroke of luck, "Winter, Auntie Ferrina," the six year old called, "I found it."

The two older girls walked to where the young Faunus was. They found her holding a folded piece of paper in her hands. Ferrina held it up and read it under her scroll's camera light, "Look out the window to see the path to your third clue. Find the old, white tree. Look in the knot hole for your next clue." She folded the clue up, laid it back on the table, and turned to her teammates, "Well, I guess it's to the window for us."

Winter looked out the window as the clue indicated, "Okay, I see the path. It's out back, follow me." The trio climbed down and exited the stables and headed in to the path to their fourth clue.

* * *

Ruby and her group found the second clue rolled up in a gargoyle statue's mouth outside the mausoleum. They were told to head to the gates further down the road. They found the third clue folded in the gate's hinges. It read, "Exit through the gate, turn left. At the corner, take the road to the right. Follow it to the back of the old library. Knowledge is the key that is set in stone."

"Okay," Cy said as they ran out of the cemetery, "I know where the clue is."

"Wow," Ruby said, "we're not even to the corner yet and you know where the clue is."

"Knowledge is referring to the clue," Cy reasoned, "and a key set in stone is talking about the keystone in a doorway."

"You read your brother's Hemlock Doyle novels haven't you?" Ruby asked.

"No," Cy said as they reached the corner of the cemetery and turned right, "well, I actually did. But that's not why I figured out where the clue was. Rowan and Sycamore used to bombard each other with riddles. Once I was old enough, they turned their sights toward me. Ivy actually told me how to solve a riddle. She told me to think of what's involved, look for every possibility and go with the answer that makes the most sense."

"Ivy sounds like a good riddle solver herself." Penny said observantly.

"She used to go at it with Sycamore before Rowan was born." Cy said, "It's how Dad suggested we settle sibling rivalry moments."

Ruby and Penny looked at each other and smiled. "It's certainly an efficient method of solving problems with little to no confrontation." Penny said.

"Yeah," Ruby agreed, "and at the end of the day, you're still friends."

The trio ran for a few minutes and was back in town. They made it to the steps of the library. "Penny, let me up onto your shoulders." The android knelt down as Cy perched himself on her shoulders. Penny stood upright as Cy reached up and felt for the folded paper, "Haha, gotcha."

"Oi, dat's my line, it is." A man dressed as a back alley thug with matching accent said, "You lot better be 'andin' over dat clue. Elsewise I takes it meself from your cold, lifeless, 'ands."

Cy hopped down, exchanged a sideways glance with Ruby, and jumped once and fell through the floor of the elevated through the floor of the deck. Penny deployed her collapsible swords, which caused the man to freeze up. Down below, Cy unfolded the paper. He looked at the clue, _From the library,_ he read in his head, _head to the alley and make your way to the blacksmith shop at the end of the other side of the square. The next clue will be at the source of good luck for the shop._ "The old books on colonized areas of Remnant said that shop owners hung a horseshoe over the door frame." He murmured to himself.

The Faunus ghosted out through the stairs, and walked up the stairs, "I know where to find the clue." Cy said, "Penny, stop menacing the nice thug, we have a contest to win, come on." He handed the "thug" the clue, "Sorry we scared you, Happy Halloween."

As the group followed Cy, the thug put the clue back in the hiding spot, "Dust almighty," he said out of character, "I can cross being held at floating sword point off my bucket list. They don't pay me enough to do this every year. I mean last year it was a crazy blonde in a blue dress with fiery hair, and the year before that it was some fashion model with a tote bag from Grimm."

* * *

It was thirty minutes before the event was to end. The groups had caught up with each other at the stretch to the final clue. "So the three teams from Beacon, at the home stretch." Ferrina said, "Never expected this."

"'None of us did.'" Nora translated for Ren.

"Impasses such as these mean the ultima of tests on all the skills we've picked up over the course of the night." Penny stated.

"I wish there was another team here." Luna said, "But this is how it must be."

"Let's promise that the outcome of this contest doesn't change the fact that we're friends and family." Ruby said, "Money and contests come second."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Has anyone seen Cy?" Nora asked.

"I know where the end is!" Cy exclaimed, "Penny, Ruby, come on!"

"Sorry guys," Ruby smiled sheepishly as grabbed Penny in a bridal carry and rocketed away with her semblance, "We thought it up as we saw you guys headed to the last clue!" She called back as she slowed down, "Penny, next time dress as a roller derby zombie girl or something. Pushing you on roller skates would be easier than carrying your metal frame."

"Noted," Penny said as she ran with her team toward the goal. "Friend Cy, where's the treasure?"

"The clue said," Cy began, "Look in the place with the widest field of view. Find the center piece and look within the fault in the armor." Ruby looked confused, "Basically, look for a loose brick at the base of the statue in the town square."

The trio ran toward the town square. Ruby looked at her scroll, "Fifteen minutes to go."

Ruby and Cy agreed Penny was best suited for finding the right brick. "I've got it." Penny said sliding the brick out of the bottom of the statue's pedestal. Her teammates came to where she was standing. "There's something inside, let me get it." She carefully reached in and pulled out a key, "I believe this is what we were looking for."

"Well," Ruby said, "it's not much, but we don't really have time to look over everything." The scythe wielder's teammates nodded in agreement. They could hear the other two groups headed their way, "Run," Ruby said as she took off toward the starting point with the key. When they got there, she found Baskerville waiting for her. She held the key up to him, "There you go," She said, "I'm Ruby Rose, my friends Penny, Cy, and I found this using the letter C clues."

"And with only six minutes to spare, well done," Baskerville said. He took out his scroll and pressed the call all button, "Everyone participating in the treasure hunt, you have ten minutes to return to the starting area. The treasure has been found." He held out his hand, "I'll take that key, my dear." Ruby handed the key to the older gentleman, "And don't worry, you and your two partners, as well as the two groups behind will receive the prizes for their efforts."

The group waited ten minutes as all the remaining participants poured in through the gates, fifteen groups in all. When all were present, Baskerville began. "Ahem. Good evening, again, everyone," he said, "I am pleased to announce that out of all fifteen of the teams in the treasure hunt, only one team from group C found this key at the base of the statue, mentioned in the first clue of group A's list. The winning team is that of Ruby Rose, Cypress Whitemane, and Penny." He walked over to a lock box and opened it using the key. Inside were three boxes, a gold box with a number one on it, a silver box with a number two, and a copper box with the number three, "These three each receive a check for one thousand lien for their phenomenal work at solving the most tedious of the three treasure hunting paths." He handed them their prizes, "Second place goes to the team from group B, Ferrina Ochre, Ashe Whitemane, and Winter Schnee. For their efforts, they each receive a check for five hundred lien." The second place team graciously accepted the prizes. "And lastly, for their efforts in going the cumbersome circle route, I present third prize and the checks for two hundred fifty lien to the team of Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Luna L'Amour." The group was humble and excited as they accepted their prizes. "Congratulations to our top three teams." The other competitors cheered and congratulated the winners. "Now then, everyone, the final event of the night is going to begin in twenty minutes. Please make your way to the main square for the Beating Heart Dance."

* * *

Ruby and the others ran ahead of the other competitors and put their checks in with their other prizes and treat stashes in the airship and made their way back to the town square. On stage they could hear the master of ceremonies, Voltara Fuchsia, announcing the beginnings of the dance, "Greetings, creatures of the night, are you ready to party 'til midnight?" The crowd screamed in reply, "Alright, then let's begin!"

"Care to dance, milady?" Ferrina turned to see that her boyfriend Umbra had showed up, dressed like a minstrel.

"Umbra!?" Ferrina exclaimed in confusion, "Why are you here, my shutterbug?"

"Party at Beacon was a _total_ bummer, babe." Umbra said with his nose pinched, "The DJ was sad in his selection of tuneage. Team CRDL was pulling some pretty nasty pranks on the Faunus students. Yang nearly got a little loopy, thank Monty for Yatsuhashi stepping in and whipping her into a dance."

"What about Rowan?" Ferrina asked.

"He and Weiss were out dancing on the balcony when I left." Umbra said.

"Hi, Uncle Umbra," Ashe waved shyly.

"Hey little nymph dudette," Umbra said, "you enjoying the late night?"

Ashe yawned and nodded, "Mmhmm."

"Let me dance with her for one song and hand her over to Winter." Ferrina said, "Sound good, shutter bug?"

"You got it, babe." Umbra said giving a thumbs up, "I'm gonna go bob for an apple. See you in a bit."

"Come on, sweetheart," Ferrina said picking up the little Faunus, "One dance and then you can fall asleep. Okay?"

"Kay." Ashe mumbled sleepily.

Cy held out his hand, "Wanna dance, Ruby?"

"As long as it's with my favorite dance partner," The vampiress winked as she took the young Faunus' hand.

"A-all you have to do is ask." Cy blushed.

"Will you dance with me until midnight, Cypress Whitemane?" Ruby said.

Cy blushed and smiled, "I-it would be an honor, Ruby Rose."

Penny watched as the pair walked into the crowd and started dancing. All the while, she bobbed her head in rhythm with the music. "Need a dance partner, my fairy of the future?" Penny turned to find Tesla standing next to her.

"Gizmo," The android was surprised, "I didn't know you were still here."

"My job for the evening may be done," Gizmo said, "but a fair beauty like you deserves not to be alone on Halloween." He held his hand out, "Would you care to dance with me?"

"I would be honored, Tesla Viridian." Penny said.

They walked onto the dance floor and began dancing the only dance that Penny knew, the robot. Nora and Luna danced to their hearts' content, their eyes never straying far from each other. Ferrina handed a tuckered out Ashe to Ren, 'I know that you'll keep a sharp eye out for her,' she signed.

'I've kept Nora and Luna out of trouble all night,' Ren replied, 'keeping an eye on a sleeping six year old is nothing compared to that.'

'You'd be surprised.' Ferrina signed, 'Umbra and I will stay close in case she wakes up. She gets a little fussy, ya know?'

'I promise that I won't wake her up.' Ren replied, 'But I promise to stay close. And Winter can hum a song to soothe her.'

'You're just full of answers, Lie Ren.' Ferrnia smiled, 'Keep her safe.'

'Cross my heart.' Ren motioned.

Ferrina left the young Faunus in Ren's more than capable hands. She walked over to Umbra who was hopelessly trying to snap up an apple, "Having trouble, shutter bug?" she giggled.

"Kinda, but eh, it's only for a Red Delicious." Umbra shrugged, "Little Ashe fall asleep?"

"Yes," Ferrina smiled, "Poor thing couldn't stay awake. She nodded off in the middle of the dance."

"Think she'll be okay with the loud music?" Umbra asked.

"The pulsing rhythm should keep asleep." Ferrina replied. "Now come on, I've waited all night for a dance with the only person who makes me feel beautiful, and Monty strike me down if I'm going to be denied that."

"Lead the way, babe." Umbra said.

Cy and Ruby were having the times of their lives. They stayed close to each other, moving to the steady beat of the music. The group was surprised by the appearance of Weiss, Rowan, Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, Sun, Yang, and Yatsuhashi. "Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked.

"The dance at Beacon was a total bust," Yang said.

"The music was deplorable," Weiss said, "the DJ was…well not very promising, Yang wouldn't stop telling those _ugh_ puns."

"Oh, Ice Queen, you know you love them." Yang nudged the heiress' arm.

"For the umpteenth time, Yang," Weiss said, "no one here likes your…" She was silenced when Rowan put a finger to her lips.

"We asked Professor Ozpin if we could head here," the older wolf Faunus said, "I guess we missed most of the fun."

"The games booths are still open," Sun remarked, "and it looks like there's some good food left."

Cy looked down to a food cart and then to Ruby, "Wanna get a strawberry shake?"

"You read my mind," Ruby said as they walked to the cart.

Sun looked to Blake, "Wanna go to Simple Wok for a bowl of the good stuff?"

"How could I say no to that?" Blake said.

Yatsuhashi held out his hand to Yang, "Would you like to go with them and get something to eat?"

Yang's stomach growled, "Sounds good to me, Yatsu." She giggled.

Rowan got two caramel apples, one for him and one for Weiss, "May want to eat something before things close up," he said handing one of the apples to the heiress.

"I have wanted to try one of these," Weiss said.

"Cy and I used to get them every year when we went to the Gala of Ghouls back in Atlas," Rowan said, "We had so much fun back then, Sycamore, Cy, and I actually worked at the haunted house attraction."

"Sounds like you all had a lot of fun," Weiss said.

"Yeah, we did." Rowan looked around, "We should come here next Halloween, all of us."

"I think that's the best idea anyone's had all night." Weiss said taking a bit of the sticky treat, "I can shee why you like theshe sho mush." She smiled.

"My brothers and I all agree that their better with toasted almonds in the caramel." Rowan said, "But nothing beats the classic caramel apple."

"You and your love of faire foods," Weiss rolled her eyes playfully.

"Says she," Rowan winked.

The group danced, ate, and gossiped on the events of the night. Ferrina had taken Luna when a spotlight beam landed on Ren. He stepped into the center of the crowd who now gave him a radius of fifteen feet all around. He cracked his neck from side to side and gave the crowd the most spectacular dance display they'd ever seen. The crowd cheered for him to keep going, "Work it Ren! WOOH!" Nora shouted above the thundering applause.

"Show 'em how we do it in Team JNPR, Ren," Jaune applauded.

"You're doing fantastically, Ren!" Pyrrha cheered.

After Ren bowed to pass the torch onto Rowan, he went back to crowd and high fived Jaune with a small smile, "Nice job, Ren," the team leader smiled.

Rowan's dance was similar to Ren's only his moves resembled those of a break dancer. Sun, in his zombie hunter costume, stepped in and called out a challenge. "Looks like a cop just challenged a wendigo to a DANCE BATTLE," Voltara called over the mic as the competitors started dancing, after five minutes Ren stepped in to spice up the challenge, "Looks like our spotlight dancer hasn't had enough, let's hear it for him!" The crowd cheered.

"I'm bowing out," Sun said, "Ren's way outta my league."

Rowan smirked, "Never thought I'd see you go as yellow as your tail, Sunny Boy!" He taunted, "'Probably has cold feet,'" He translated for Ren.

"Oh, I see how it is." Sun smiled.

The free for all went on for twenty minutes, ten minutes before the midnight hour. Voltara had called the dance off to be a three way tie, "You can't miss that midnight kiss," she said, "gather your friends or sweethearts and prepare for a slow dance." The music fell to a low, rhythmic beat to set the mood, "Perfect to bring things into the romance zone. Current and future lovers, hold your loved ones close and show them that even though evil lurks in the shadows, they have no reason to be afraid."

The crowd of friends and couples danced closely for ten minutes. Ruby remembered what Nightshade had said, only the scythe wielder could tell Cy trusted her beyond the shadow of a doubt. "Okay, Cy," She said, "are you ready?"

Cy smiled as a single tear rolled down his cheek, "I'm a little nervous," he said, "but I'm ready for this when you are."

"Me too," Ruby replied.

"Ten seconds until midnight," Voltara said softly into the mic, "five."

"Four," Nora and Luna said as they pulled themselves close.

"Three," Ferrina and Umbra said wrapping their arms around each other's neck.

"Two," Rowan and Weiss said leaning closer into each other with half-lidded eyes.

"One," Yang and Yatsuhashi said as their lips parted.

Ruby and Cy's lips gently brushed into a kiss. The vampiress caressed the Faunus' cheek as the first bell chimed. On the second chime Cy wrapped his arm around Ruby's neck. On the third chime Ruby placed her free hand in between Cy's shoulder blades. On the fourth chime Cy brushed his free hand through Ruby's hair and rested it on her cheek. On the fifth chime their eyes cheeks and the world around them seemed to slow. The remaining seven chimes went by slowly as the young couples and friends around the pair relished and savored their kisses. After the twelfth chime, Ruby and Cy pulled out of the kiss. Their lungs burned for air and their hearts swelled with warmth. Their first actual kiss and it was indeed special. From the second the first bell chimed, nothing in the world mattered more to them than each other. Seven years seemed like an eternity, but the looks in their eyes as they rested their foreheads together said Christmas and New Year's Eve were only a few weeks away. They pulled each other into warm hug. They felt their young hearts beating in synch with one another. "I love you, Cypress Whitemane," Ruby whispered tenderly.

"And I love you, Ruby Rose." Cy whispered back just as sweetly.

"Happy Halloween," They both said to each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there you have it. My longest single chapter, just under 15k works in length. Sorry for the needless bits of jumping all over the place at times and only giving little snippets toward the end of the Treasure Hunt, I just had an off couple of days when I wrote those (32 pages of words, words, subtle bits of rambling and plot, and – you guessed it – more words). Just in time for Halloween. I will be doing a Christmas one-shot with Ruby and Cy (Rose Wolf) and Rowan and Weiss (Frost Wolf) and will be posted around Christmas.**

 **Now as for the inspiration for the side characters:**

 **Andrew Blackwater was inspired by an old Scottish High Admiral named Sir Andrew Barton who was described as pirate by the English and Portuguese. Yín Han, Yín is the traditional Chinese word for silver, is based on the renowned cosplay ambassador Yaya Han. Baskerville Grey, the name and Faunus type is a dead giveaway for those familiar with the Sherlock Holmes story** **The Hound of the Baskervilles** **. Voltara Fuchsia, based loosely on the alternative musician Voltaire (writer of Land of the Dead and Brains from Maxwell Atom's hit cartoon The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy).**

 **Okay, with all that out of the way, I hope you guys are ready for MtI to come back in regular publication. The next chapter comes out in two weeks, be ready.**

 **Hope you have a Happy Halloween.**

 **~Cluny**


End file.
